Please don't leave me with him, Helpless
by Owo Whats zis
Summary: Christophe is now stuck with having to be Damien's queen by force, little he realizes soon after he falls for the citizen that goes by Cartman. How will he deal with the burning love he can have for him, but yet cannot share with Damien. (Cartman comes soon in the story, not in the first few chapters.)


_11:10 Pm, United States Eastern Time._

 _6/21/xx_

 _It felt as if it was like yesterday, But it was way longer than that. Such a long time passed by as fast as the speed of light, and there was nothing I could do about it. He won, he always does. Now, I'm trapped. Trapped in this hell he calls home. Hell was no home. it was a place for the pussy, called Satan to live. At this point I would rather be stuck in heaven, with that cocksucker. Though i fucking wished i was back on earth, where my mother was. where La resistance was settled, my life was just getting better. I fell in love with a barista, Tweek Tweak. His ex Craig, and I where becoming close friends. Gregory and Wendy was already expecting their first child. I felt horrible, I died. Tweek doesn't know, No one does. and all that will be left of me, is the memory of me leaving him alone._

 _I doubt i'll be ever to forgive myself, but it's my fault for messing with the Antichrist._

 _From the Diary belonging to Christophe Germain Delrone_

 _﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊_

Christophe settled himself down on one of the rocky, broken down benches that rested in hell. Flames where blazing around, and that was something he had to adjust to. Even if he liked it or not. The flames grew, and grew as he felt heat burn his tan toned skin. The male started to roughly sweat, bringing his gloved hand to his head to wipe any droplets off. The male went to reach for his shovel, but wasn't able to grab anything, the only thing he had to grab was the seating part of the bench. he had to remember he didn't have his shovel with him, meaning it would be a bit hard to defend himself without it. But, "Ze Mole" always had something up his sleeve. If he had one that is, a t-shirt doesn't help and with the hot, skin burning flames surrounding hell, It was hard. Extremely hard to focus.

The male whipped his head from side to side, he had to focus. he had too! The weather just got hotter, and hotter. Christophe could already feel this skin starting to heat up, burn to a crisp. There was only one thing he could do in the moment of thinking. He had to run. Run somewhere far from the blazing, burning heat that came from the flames. Christophe just took a deep breath, which made his throat automatically dry, leaving him to panic. He had to stop panicking, there's **no** way, he would just be some weakling needing something to help him breath. he smoked constantly, he didn't have asthma, this should easily be nothing.

He took himself up to his feet and ran. Ran as fast and far his feet could take him. Despite how much his heart was starting to pound against his ribcage, his face suffering and struggling to breath. The heat was too much. Way to much for him to handle. After forcing himself to keep going. To push himself to go faster, he collapsed. The collapse was hard, harder than he expected. His toned face colliding into Hell's floor, as his skin burned, he felt himself. He felt his skin crisp up, which only left him to close his eyes, sobbing gently as the burns got hotter.

He told himself to quit the sobbing, but it felt as if it was getting worse, until he gave out and closed his eyes for complete good.

 _﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊_

Time quickened by, as he was just laying down there. Time would pass for him to soonly wake up, to wake up in a place he knew he wasn't before. Perhaps somewhere he had thought he had slept walked to. But that wasn't it. Infact how could he tell if it was just him, and the fact he never awoken. Who knew once eyes closed, and remained such for along period of time time would rush, rushed more than man could imagine. But time would make him snap awake, it wasn't natural to stay asleep for a long period of time, Christophe knew that it was possible. Though, in his Ze Mole days It wasn't easy, it was never a long sleep duration. It was he got up on exact time, or face troubles if he didn't. He knew, he never wanted to make that mistake like the last time. But how could he really know? He was asleep, after all.

 _﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊_

The area he was brought too was dark. Not just dark, but with red. multiple shades of the blood-like color. Flames rested around it, not too close, but remained a equal length. It was perfectly settled. Pleasing. But, still remained very off and mysterious to thee eye. Christophe gently woke up in the unfamiliar area, as he brought himself to his knees. Then to his feet. He brushed any dust, or crisp he could have on him down with his cracked-skin hands before laying a hand on his other. His pupils switching from left to right, to see if anything was around. He just kept watch, as he felt his glaze just have a odd feeling, the place seemed safe. But, it had its odd feeling. Something was up, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was on the tip of his dried tongue.

As He looked, but mainly glanced around, he perked up at a slight grasp on his shoulder. The shadow overed over him, as it felt like a cold, strange touch. The touch was strange, as it felt sharp. Sharp at where nails would lie. He spent minutes, hesitating to turn before just swirling himself to look up at the figure. Christophe was still dazed at first. Too dazed to know who it was at first glance, as he realized who it was his response was quite sharp, as he crossed his arms and raised one of his cut eyebrows, saying what his mouth had wanted to speak.

"Oh, eetz you" He said in a quite sternful matter, as he kept his head up.

"Surprise, surprise?" The other spoke, as they knelt down to reach Christophe's level. "You do know, it isn't smart to sleep on the floors of hell,"

"I didn't sleep, it was more of passing out. Eetz not my problem eef, I pass out!" The shorter male snapped, as he was taken away by his thinking.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Mole" The other commented, as he rolled his red colored eyes.

"Don't call me Mole, Damien." Christophe sneered, the reason he didn't want to be called Mole, was just the simple reason of that was his work name. He never used it out of it, and didn't think he would be needing it as he's here. Unless, Damien put him into some sick job and that was the only thing he could be called by. "And, I catch zat your bitch voice as slightly disappeared."

"Shut that mouth of yours!" Damien hissed demandingly, he hated the bitch voice comment he was always given, it made him scream and furious in anger. "And i'll call you whatever I wish to call you!"

"Ppf! You can wish zat, not gonna be happenin'" Christophe grumbled, as he raised a fist at the AntiChrist.

"You're in my house! And You go by my rules!" Damien Snapped, as he whipped his arm at the wrist of the other male, clutching it tightly.

"I didn't wish to be here! Take me back!" The other roared, as he tugged himself away.

"Not happening! Once you are in, you are never ever out." Damien spat, as he let go.

"It's stupid, and controlling! Now, let me go!" Christophe mumbled, as he turned himself around and left to look for the door.

"Look, as much as I want to. I can't allow you." Damien sighed, as he lowered his head.

"Why Not?!" Christophe screamed, as he stomped his foot on the ground, glaring at his red eyes. Glaring sharply. "First, You take me here, making me leave- leave everyzing i worked hard for. I lost ze love, of my life. ze only one, zat loved me for me! I was finally! FUCKING FINALLY, becoming friends with his Ex! And I promised to be zere for my best friend and his wife's baby, No!" He started, as he felt his eyes just start to water, as he wiped his head. "I lost FUCKING EVERYTHING THANKS TO YOU!" He shouted as he took a deep breath, and pushed Damien down to his feet.

Damien hissed as he forced himself up, and wrapped his arms around Christophe's stomach, bringing his hand to his mouth, and kept it closed. Christophe struggling, but gave in.

"Don't, ever. Do that again, You hear me?" The Antichrist lightly growled, as his breath heated up Christophe's Neck.

"I.. hear you" The other faintly responded, as they sighed.

"Now, stay here" Damien commanded, as he just walked off, mainly to get 3 of the maids to get him situated, over all, he had his reasons to take him to hell. Damien had control, and he got what he wanted, but he wouldn't leave him to be in hell for no reason, Damien had his reasons, which where to make the other, his pet. His hidden away queen. But, he couldn't do it that easily. He and his mother had talked on how its tiring for him to always have males around, and that if he's keeping one they have to at least visually look female for once. Damien hated the thought, but he had to obey. He was heir, and his mother always had to go first.

Damien just took a thought, it would be troubling. He would have to claim Christophe as his, before any further relationship. It was either wait, and let someone take over in his spot, if possible or make Christophe his and the explanation for it being how he acted. The non-demon part of him said, don't rush, and try to earn his respect, but the demon part just screamed, he needs it, he needs to learn, that the one and only! Damien Thorn, isn't around to get pushed by him.

He just had to give him a piece of his own goddamn mind.

 _﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊_

Damien just took a deep breath, as he pulled himself into his Pure black room, the room was, of course as described as pure black, the bed only being the item in it popping out.

The male brought himself to his desk, pulling out a office chair he set in front of it, as he rested his hands underneath his chin, taking multiple deep breaths afterwards. Questioning if christophe was a good choice or not. He knew, his first one wasn't good.

The first attempt was with Pip, his old british friend. To him, everything went well. The two loved each other, going on dates, Laughing and making jokes. Pip was one of Damien's first friends, and one he thought he would remember forever, and always. It lasted long, about ½ years, before something bad happened. Pip found someone new, behind his back. The other's name was Leopold "Butters" Stotch. After the other two met, him and Pip never made much contact anymore, they were distant. That made Damien as you would expect, fill up with rage. In summary afterwards, he killed them both completely out of existence, it used a lot of power. But he was able to do it.

But there was also the reason he chose Christophe. To him, Christophe was like him. Christophe was smart, willing to put up with a tough fight. He was dedicated to his work, everything he did. He never showed mercy, From the way he looked, and responded to his surroundings. He had to have him next, he just had to make him his, but destroy him completely. He indeed loved him for who he was, but he wasn't going to let himself be controlled. He wouldn't allow it to happen, so he knew he had to do what he had to do. Damien was going to leave him off with the chance, he was going to be kind and find a way to make it up for him. But, if he didn't listen Damien knew, he would have to go full on cold to make sure, he never done it again.

Now, for him to worry about was the visablly female part, Damien just assumed he had to look like he had the structure of a female, and had the face like one, but he knew genitals wouldn't matter, so he just picked out a look, mainly of his likings and called a maid to give to the other 3 maids working on christophe now. So, he just sat down and awaited. He had to keep thinking. Damien forced his mind to move his thoughts to different things, and that was stressful enough. Damien kept his thoughts on two things, removing anything else. Christophe, and what he would do next.

 _﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊﹊_

A hour or so had passed, Damien tapped the top of his desk before hearing a knock on his door.

With a bit of hesitation he opened the door to see what stood out from the otherside.

He took to realize it was the three maids and what it looked to be christophe.

Damien had to think twice before he knew for sure.

Wow, the sight he found was different. Christophe had his hair combed and washed, and neatly put up with diamond pins,as two long strands hung on the side of his head, his face had make up padded on, nicely done natural colored lipstick that went wonderful with his skin. Maskara placed upon him with blush.

It didn't help that he smelt of roses, his favorite scent. As instead of wearing his worn out shirt and pants he had a dress. The dress, which was strapless and ombre transparent at the middle to the bottom, with slight sparkles. The color was the color of his shirt, Damien would have preferred red. But it helped him know.

This was his christophe, the same christophe he was going to call his own.

"so? How are you feeling?" Damien asked, as he took christophe's hands.

Damien took in the other's face, noticing some eyeshadow sparkling.

"like sheet! What else! First you force me to stay here! Now you have me all dressed up, i would expect to work here!"

Christophe snapped, not liking the deal of how he was in.

"well, I didn't wish for you to be a worker. You see, you'll be stepped in as queen. By my side" Damien lightly purred, bringing his pale hand underneath christophe's tan chin.

"you're forcing me to do zis! My heert doeseent belong to you! It belongz to Tweek!" The petite crimsoned hair male snapped, as he slapped his gloved hand across Damien's face.

"Don't you dare slap me again!" Damien growled, as he gripped his hand harshly pulling christophe close to his face, only a inch was left between each other before Damien forcefully smacked his lips right on Christophe's giving him a pressured kiss.

The kiss was rough, as Christophe tried to escape. Damien pressured it to go on for longer as it felt soft, but hard due to Christophe's chapped lips underneath the layer of lipstick. Their skins touched before Christophe gave in, his pressed hands on Damien's chest softened before damien removed the tightened grasp on his wrist sliding his pale, cold hands down to grasp his waist. The kiss got more passionate.

Too passionate, as Damien gripped him and hit him against the wall, causing the kiss to get more violent, and forcing his tongue to get involved. Christophe couldn't handle it now that it started to feel worse, as he pressured him back on his chest, using all his force which made Damien stumble back.

If christophe hadn't stopped then Damien would have abled to claim him, as his.

Damien grumbled as his plan backfired.

"what was zat for!" Christophe shrieked as Damien couldn't look at him the same, half of Christophe's lipstick was smudged or removed, The dress was tugged slightly down, with the bottom messed up.

"I'm-" Damien forced himself to stop before letting his demon part take care of this part.

"Look, i was going to have this go easy, you seemed into it the first time, but you hell arnt now!" Damien snapped.

Christophe went frozen "You thought i was into it! Well you forced your lips onto mine! It's not my fault I just manages to fall in!"

"Whatever you fucking say princess" Damien growled, as he gripped him by his hips, and forced himself against him.

Christophe shrieked and grew furious in anger as he forced himself to scramble side to side.

"Leet me go!" Christophe cried out, forcing his foot to stomp against his ankle, making Damien loose grip and hit his head against the wall.

"Is this fucking cat and mouse aye?" Damien sneered, as christophe scrambled himself up taking his deep breath. Unfortunately it was too much taken time.

Damien pulled himself up and walked over to Christophe, gripping his arm again and throwing himself against the Soft, yet rock hard bed. Towering himself above the petite male, grinding himself between his legs.

"Get Away from me! You fucken Pervert!" Christophe howled, as he hates the position, and the fact someone had the big enough ego to force themselves to grind their bulge against him.

It was uncomfortable.

Damien didn't respond, but instead forced the dress up, he took a couple glances as the view, but couldn't enjoy it as much as he wished by the scrambling movement of christophe pressuring to bring the dress down.

"quit it!" christophe grumbled.

"Can you please, just SHUT UP?" Damien snarled, as he ripped the dress right off him, his clothed body rubbing against Christophe's bared body.

Christophe gently froze, as his eyes widened. "You fucken wish!" He screamed, as he cried out for help before his mouth was covered by a piece of fabric tied behind his back. But that didn't stop him, he just kept screaming.

Damien just ignored his attempts, since the tone slowly got kept himself between christophe's thick thighs, before unbuttoning his pants, and dropping them to the floor along with his boxers. He stiffly grinded himself against the other male's entrance more before he got an erection. He took a deep breaths, since it made his skin hot. Being a demon, it made him hot. Too hot, as he felt sweat drip from him already.

With no mercy, he slammed his Dick into the entrance of the male, sadly he found out he was too tight for him to fit one thrust, he gripped Christophe by the arms, as he forced him to stay in place as he took all his force, and pounded into Christophe's ass with no mercy. It felt like hell, from Damiens point of view.

Damien was practically forcing the other male to ride him, straddling his arms with each movement. He took a deep breath as he looked up at his face, christophe's face was purple. As damien thought, he would get a negative outcome. Despite the negative side, Christophe's face was red, as his eyes where glancing the other way. Away from Damien.

Damien brought his sharp face down to Christophe's shoulder. He inspected it, as he took a notice at two dots, parallel from each other. 'Must be birthmarks' Damien thought, as he moved his mouth a inch away, biting down, and sucking against the spot he had his mouth on.

Christophe flinched as he turned, whipping his face side to side.

Damien realized he was slowing down, so instead of slowing down as he had himself sucking down, he pounded hardly in, thrusting with through motion as he felt christophe jerk up and down.

The demon was too into the movement, skins touched, hips grinded. Hickeys where made. Hot breath was breathed.

Semon soaked, blood spilled. But still, Damien kept going.

Damien dug his nails in his skin, as he loved the way Christophe screamed and cried the whole night, his moans coming once and twice. The night for Damien was the best night of his life.

Damien collapsed himself onto the shaking male, as he wrapped his arms around him, their naked bodies touching.

Sobbing was made, as Damien removed the fabric that rested around and above Christophe's mouth. The noise got louder, before silenting.

Damien had made Christophe his.

But he knew it would be hard to make him his Queen through this. Damien knew, he had to do what it takes. As he made sure it went His way. Hard way, or not.

Damien got what he wants.

Christophe was just helpless, and left with him.


End file.
